The invention relates to a clutch assembly and drive activation system and, more particularly, to a drive activation system requiring two actions for activation by a power source such as a hand-held drill or a power pack.
There exist known structures to act as an overload clutch between two members, such as a rotating shaft and a housing. A clutch typically serves to prevent an excessive load on one part or the other by permitting the shaft and housing to slip relative to each other upon the application of excessive torque.
In most applications, it is important that activation of the clutch occurs consistently. Moreover, in some applications, the clutch must be robust to endure normal use. One known clutch arrangement utilizes a slipping plate or the like set on ball bearings. During normal use, however, the ball bearings tend to fracture, eventually requiring replacement of the clutch. Moreover, conventional designs are typically formed of heavier materials, which can be a concern if total weight of the device in which the clutch is installed is an important design consideration.